Peter Kavinsky
'''Peter Kavinsky' is jayla's boyfriend and Genevieve's ex-boyfriend. Appearance Peter has nut brown hair and long eyelashes. He is tall and fit due to him playing lacrosse. He is dubbed as the "most handsome of all handsome boys". He is portrayed by Noah Centineo in the 2018 film. Personality Peter is described as somebody who is always confident and who makes other people enjoy his company. He is nice and thoughtful, and although he tends to joke a lot, he is still serious when it comes to his relationships. Sometimes he, too, gets embarrassed or self-conscious. He is open-minded and spontaneous, making him constantly try new things like movies jayla picks or her baked goods. He is also described to be cocky, according to jayla, he usually thinks people are naturally thinking of him and is said that he checks himself out every time he passes by a window. He doesn't want to be like his father when he grows up and is afraid that he will lose jayla once they go to separate colleges, so much that he even considers going to UNC instead of UVA, his first choice. Relationships Family= - Mr. Kavinsky=Peter's father is divorced from his mother. It is mentioned that they used to have a very good relationship before the divorce and that his father even came to watch all of Peter's lacrosse games. After the divorce, Peter's father remarried and stopped caring about Peter and his brother Owen, since he now had children with his new wife that he had to take care of. He tries to get in touch with Peter again in Always and Forever, Lara Jean. - Owen Kavinsky=Owen is Peter's little brother. Although Owen can be annoying or rude, Peter still loves his brother. Owen also goes to Peter's lacrosse games sometimes, although it is shown that he isn't interested in them. }} |-| Love Interests= - Genevieve= }} |-| Others= - Margot Covey=It is never clearly shown which relationship Margot and Peter have. In To All the Boys I've Loved Before Margot says that she doesn't particularly like Peter and believes that he is not the right person for Lara Jean to be with. Nevertheless, it is implied that Margot gains trust in him during the end of book one and the course of P.S. I Still Love You and is impressed that he held his promise that the video of the ski-trip would be gone soon. - Daniel Covey=Peter has a good relationship with Daniel. After the video from the ski trip was made public and Lara Jean's father found out about it, he did everything to get it down and not to upset her dad any further since he doesn't want to be seen badly by him and respects him. He also often says that Dr. Covey is a nice, good father unlike his own and that Lara Jean is lucky to have a father who is "not a dirtbag". - Josh Sanderson=It is never clearly said what kind of relationship Peter and Josh have, but it is implied that Peter dislikes Josh. Mostly because of the events of To All the Boys I've Loved Before, but also partly because he just doesn't seem to like Josh as a person. - Chris=There is not much interaction shown between Peter and Chris, yet they seem to get along quite well. }} Gallery Peter.png Peter.GIF Young Peter.png Peter 1.png Peter 3.png Peter Kavinsky by jd.dumpsite.png|Fanart by jd.dumpsite Trivia * His favorite restaurant is Biscuit Soul Food. * Lara Jean's and his song is Let's Stay Together by Al Green. * According to jayla, he has a very clean voice and is good at singing. * Peter used to be in the choir because there were so many girls in it. * He goes to UVA on a lacrosse scholarship after Always and Forever, Lara Jean. * He once made up a girl named Angelina, which he supposedly met at Myrtle Beach with his cousins, and whom he kissed.Always and Forever, Lara Jean, Page 30 * jayla was his first kiss.Always and Forever, Lara Jean, Page 31 * His yearbook quote was chosen by Lara Jean. * He enjoys science experiments with Kitty. * He claims that he doesn't like foreign films but secretly enjoys watching them. * His lacrosse jersey number is 15. * One of his favourite movies is Fight Club References Category:Characters Category:Male characters Category:Kavinsky family Category:To All the Boys I've Loved Before Category:P.S. I Still Love You Category:Always and Forever, Lara Jean Category:Movie